


Tempus Initium

by Psianabel



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday King!, Happy Ending AU, can be if you squint very hard, in which the credits didn't happen, no ships in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some say nature didn't forget what happened on those days four years ago in the year 842, the days that changed everything in the world. And Orience didn't either - and so they made sure to celebrate the day of the end of Tempus Finis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempus Initium

It was a rather chilly morning on this Monday, the sun was only up for a while already and heated the air up a bit, yet it was still colder than usual. Well, it was winter in Orience, though Rubrum never got to the point where it would actually snow, it was way too warm for that one, but the weather always changed around the 6th and 7th  Caelusmens.  
  
Some say nature didn't forget what happened on those days four years ago in the year 842, the days that changed everything in the world.  
  
And Orience didn't forget either. Everyone made sure to remember what happened, pray for the people who lost their lives in the battle against the worst enemies Orience ever faced.  
  
But that day shouldn't be filled in sadness and sorrow, those days were in the past now – written in a history full of wars and hate against neighbored Crystal States.  
  
Tempus Finis changed the world, but to the good – it brought back the peace the land truly needed and nothing would ever change that. People helped each other to rebuilt the land and cities that got destroyed in the past year, forming friendships that surpassed state borders.  
  
Instead of remembering the awful days of the last war, they looked forward in a blooming future full of happiness and laughing. Sure, sometimes shadows darkened their paths, but that was only normal – only  _human_ . A term often forgotten in times of war.  
  
Akademeia was welcoming everyone from every Crystal State to celebrate the day of Tempus  _Initium_ – the day of a new dawn, the new era of Orience. Even though they weren't actual  _Crystal_ States anymore, they kept the title as a memory of the things that happened.  
  
It was quite busy in the Main Hall, but Rubrum was very welcoming and hospitable, taking care that everyone was happy and comfortable. There were several tables of different sizes all over the place, arranged for the people that decided to celebrate big and together with many others this year. A huge pole was standing in the middle on a pedestal with a Vermillion Bird symbol on it and overtopped everything in this room – an eye catch the moment you stepped in the hall. It was adorned in crimson fabric, twelve parts actually that were knotted together, and decorated the huge Main Hall.  
  
It was an important symbol for that day – the symbol of letting go of the old teachings and leaving behind the past they fought in.  
  
Fours years ago a flag with twelve crimson Agito cadet capes was found in the ruins of Akademeia, blowing in the wind after Tempus Finis was over – the capes belonged to the legendary Class Zero who fought for Rubrum in the past war and they say it was them who brought an end to this awful hatred in this world.  
  
No one knew the story for sure, it was still a well kept secret – once Tempus Finis was over the new leader of Orience, Machina Kunagiri who was in Class Zero too and fought alongside them in the war, made sure that his twelve classmates should decide on their own what to tell from their fight in Pandaemonium and what not.  
  
They didn't want to be the heroes of Orience, they didn't want to be praised for their actions and become role models – for once they wanted to be normal humans like everyone else, live their lives on their own without fighting, without having death lurking around every corner.  
  
And it was hard for them. The first month after the war had ended were the hardest for them – they were used to getting orders their whole lives. And now they were alone for themselves in the wide world, catching up half their lifetime they have lost.  
  
But together they managed it somehow, chasing after their dreams one after another while keeping their personality hidden and not reveal themselves as the Saviors of Orience. They tried to live a normal life like everyone else and it was a nice change for once, doing whatever they wanted to do.  
  
They might have managed to go on hiding in the world, but each year on the 7th Caelusmens they came back to the surface again, celebrating in a small round their accomplishments they made in the years they had survived all this.  
  
It was good to see everyone again, many of them went their own ways, some of them saw each other seldom, but once they were together again it was like they weren't separated at all. Their bond was too close, some had a closer bond than they had to anyone else, but they were inseparable non or less, even if they could choose their own lives now.  
  
Going back to Akademeia wasn't that easy to some of them, because the memories still lingered deep, but the moment they stepped a foot inside they got remembered of the  _good_ things they had done for Orience. Seeing all those happy people having a good future again because of their accomplishments was enough to have a smile on their faces – it was the path they chose, even though they had their doubts, but in the end it was the right thing to let the Crystals leave Orience and give it back to the humans.  
  
One after another arrived in Akademeia to celebrate Tempus Initium with their former classmates and siblings. Queen and Trey were already there, well, they worked here at Akademeia, so it was only natural that they looked for a nice table to sit, somewhere not too open to everyone else. Though it had to be a quite big one, fourteen people had to sit on it after all.  
  
A lot of smiles and laughs were exchanged, hugs too when they saw and greeted each other. It was warming and coming from the heart, they knew, and sometimes no words could describe what one felt in this moment. One by one sat at the table then, losing themselves in a conversation with their neighbor.  
  
There was Machina who sat right beside Rem at the end of the table, followed by Ace who arrived the first. Cater together with Deuce and Cinque followed suit, sitting beside Queen who took the spot beside Rem. Nine met Seven and Sice accidentally on the way to Akademeia, arriving a bit later than intended because they got caught in conversation with a few people who recognized them. The latest were Eight and Jack, and like usual Eight dragged Jack at the sleeve, complaining that there were late  _again_ this year.  
  
Though one was missing, but that was planned all along – they wanted to meet beforehand to decide what to do, before King would join them. It was every year the same procedure.  
  
“Deuce! You baked a cake?”  
  
“Yes! Together with Cinque this time. I have no idea how it turned out though, I was quite in a hurry.”  
  
“Deucey cakes are the best! And it was a looot of fun.”  
  
“I can imagine.”  
  
“Nine! Get your hands away from the food!” Sice shoved Nine away from the plates that were lined up on the table. “We are  _waiting_ for King, then you can eat.”  
  
“Whaa- but it looks so good, yo.”  
  
“Don't care, get away from  _my_ food.”  
  
“Your food?”  
  
“Yes, because I made it!”  
  
“Woah, okay then.”  
  
Seven just shook smiling her head at the oh-so familiar conversation, fake-coughing when Nine tried to sneak behind Sice's back to steal another piece. He looked up at then, seeing Seven's well-known judging look she developed over the years, and stepped back from the table then, leaving the food alone until things were ready.  
  
“Do you know when King will come?”  
  
“He should be here in a few minutes. Oh nevermind, there he is.”  
  
Wearing a fine tuxedo King appeared, immediately being greeted by everyone sitting on the table, hugs got exchanged between him and Seven and Nine.  
  
“I see it's everything like usual.”  
  
“You know it.”  
  
“Kingaling! I made you cake!” Cinque stormed to the front and hugged the surprised King. “You have to try it!”  
  
“Cinque! You ruined everything!”  
  
“Oh? … Sorrry.”  
  
King only patted her on the back when she stepped back, smiling at her when she returned to her spot, and King took the last seat on the table, completing the round.  
  
“You have something for me again?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“We would never forget your birthday!”  
  
“Happy birthday, King!” They all chanted in union, revealing their presents they hid under the table.  
  
It was every year the same since Tempus Finis, but every time it was something special, too. Every birthday was special and over the course of the time they actually started to celebrate each birthday. It wasn't a thing they did before, but now they had the chance and enjoyed it very much so – even though the ideas of presents got simpler with each birthday.  
  
That this day fell on King's birthday was even better, so they had the chance to celebrate two important days at once.  
  
“Can we go to the food now?” Jack whined on his seat, immediately getting approve of Nine who was hungry all the time already.  
  
“You guys are useless as ever.” Queen rolled her eyes, earning a chuckle from everyone, but Sice just waved and gave the signal to open the buffet, much to the pleasure of the hungry mouths.  
  
They laughed for the majority of the day, talked like it was the most normal thing they ever did in their lives. And of course King opened his presents he got from his friends, smiling and hugging them as a gesture of saying “thank you.”  
  
Because after all, this day was for celebrating the start of a new era – for Orience and for them.  
  
The time of a new  _beginning_ .


End file.
